Red Devils
by InfiKiss
Summary: Nyawa Kuroko diincar. Kagami tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawan ayah Kuroko. Dan Akashi...ia harus memilih antara dunianya atau melindungi Kuroko. Last chapter UPDATE! KagaKuro / AkaKuro / KagaKuroAka, AU!
1. Chapter 1

**~Red Devil~**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuuro**

**Chaptered fanfiction.**

**Rated :: K-T**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Friendship and Romance.**

**AU! Maybe, OOT.**

**~oOoOoOo~**

Kuroko no Basuke all right reserved by Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei. I do not own anything.

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Meet with The Red-Haired Devil**

Malam bulan purnama di tanggal 13, bulan April. Tak akan pernah bisa Kuroko lupakan malam dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang iblis berambut merah dengan mata hetero tajam yang sangat tampan. Iblis itu hanya duduk di tiang penyangga ayunan di taman, tatapan matanya dingin namun menyimpan berjuta kepedihan disana.

Hari itu...Sang iblis mengikat janji dengannya. Kelak, di malam yang sama, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Iblis itu akan datang menjemputnya.

Pasti.

~oOoOoOo~

Ini adalah tahun keempat sejak hari itu. Tanggal 13 April keempat setelah malam itu berlalu dan sekalipun Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah melupakan janji sang iblis yang mengatakan ia akan datang menjemput Kuroko di malam yang sama.

Tapi...janji itu tak kunjung dipenuhinya.

"TETSUYA!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Kuroko, cukup kuat sehingga membuatnya terjungkal di lantai kayu rumahnya. Padahal Kuroko baru saja masuk ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah.

Sikut Kuroko menahan berat tubuhnya, membuatnya lecet terbentur permukaan lantai. Kedua iris baby blue-nya menatap datar pria paruh baya bermata merah yang memelototinya. Parahnya, pria itu mabuk berat.

Yang lebih parah, pria itu ayah Kuroko.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU PULANG LARUT LAGI?! ANAK SIALAN!"

Dan sebuah tendangan kini mengenai kaki Kuroko. Sangat kencang, sampai membuat tulang-tulang Kuroko berderak kesakitan. Anak itu memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit tanpa sedikitpun mencoba bersuara.

"Kemana saja kau?!" Hardik sang ayah lagi. Kali ini tanpa kekerasan, pria itu bersandar di tembok rumah sambil melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah beringsut berdiri.

Kuroko berdeham sejenak, membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Latihan basket."

Kedua bola mata sang ayah membulat sempurna kali ini. Emosi sudah naik lagi ke otaknya dan diraihnya kerah seragam Kuroko. Menatap dalam-dalam iris biru itu marah, "Sudah kukatakn padamu untuk berhenti bermain basket!" teriaknya lagi.

Kali ini ia menyeret Kuroko keluar melewati pintu masuk dan mendorong putranya sehingga ia terjerembab di tanah. "Pergi! Malam ini tak kuizinkan kau masuk. Kecuali kau berjanji akan berhenti bermain basket!" Dan pintu rumah itu berdebum kencang ketika ditutup.

Tatapan mata Kuroko tetap datar ketika ia memandangi pintu rumahnya. Bunyi 'ckrek' terdengar dari dalam, tanda bahwa pintu itu dikunci. Dan pemuda itu pun menghela nafas.

Ini...sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Ah, bahkan, setiap hari memang Kuroko merasakannya. Perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya.

Sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, Kuroko beranjak berdiri. Ditepuknya celana seragamnya yang berdebu, meraih tas yang belum sempat diletakkan di rumah dan Kuroko berbalik arah.

Malam ini ia harus mencari tempat untuk tidur lagi...

Dengan langkah goyah, ia pun melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Sendirian.

~oOoOoOo~

Langit yang tadi penuh dengan semburat oranye berbaur dengan senja, kini sudah berubah gelap. Bulan bertengger di langit, purnama bersinar terang bersanding dengan jutaan bintang. Dan bagai seorang yang kehilangan arah, Kuroko berjalan sendirian dalam keheningan.

Rasa sakit di wajah dan kakinya sudah tak terlalu berasa. Hanya saja pipinya lebam sekarang. Sambil menggeggam erat tas di tangan, Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Sang ayah, sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas memukulinya, membencinya, mengusirnya. Sedangkan sang ibu..tidak ada. Ibu Kuroko sudah meninggal sejak anak itu kelas 5 SD dan sejak itulah penderitaan Kuroko dimulai. Sudah lima tahun berselang sekarang.

Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali keluar dari rumah itu. Jika saja bisa...

Empat tahun yang lalu, di malam yang sama dengan malam ini dan disaat yang sama, ketika ia diusir, Kuroko datang ke taman.

Ketika itu tubuh Kuroko penuh dengan lebam sehabis dilempar botol bir, bahkan darah tampak di dahinya. Entah sesakit apa rasanya, Kuroko tidak menangis. Ya, sejak sang ibu meninggal setahun lalu Kuroko tak pernah lagi menangis. Mungkin stok air mata seumur hidupnya telah terbuang hari itu.

Disanalah ia bertemu dengan seorang iblis tampan yang tampak kesepian. Iblis itu, Kuroko tak tahu siapa namanya. Sang iblis hanya duduk di atas tiang sedangkan Kuroko di bawahnya, mengayun dirinya sendiri. Meski tak kenal, Kuroko merasa nyaman iblis itu ada di dekatnya. Paling tidak ia tak sendirian. Dan akhirnya sang iblis berjanji akan datang menemui Kuroko di malam yang sama kelak.

Mengingat kenangan itu, Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Ini...malam itu. Tapi empat tahun berlalu seakan-akan iblis itu melupakannya begitu saja.

"Dia...apa kali ini juga dia tidak datang?" Kuroko bergumam datar sambil menatap purnama.

Sekali lagi saja, Kuroko ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi, bolehkan ia menyimpan sedikit harapan bahwa iblis itu kelak akan menepati janjinya?

"Dia..mungkin datang kali ini." Segera Kuroko berbalik arah, berlari menyusuri trotoar, melewati beberapa blok perumahan dan ia pun sampai di sebuah taman kecil.

Taman itu kosong, dikelilingi semak setinggi setengah meter. Ada berbagai jenis permainan disana.

Kuroko berjalan memasuki taman itu, menuju ayunan yang terhalangi sebuah pohon oak tua yang besar.

Saat hampir mendekati pohon itu, ia melirik ke arah ayunan dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Di atas tiang ayunan, sepasang sayap hitam terkembang lebar. Seseorang duduk disana, berjubah hitam menjuntai yang terbang tertiup angin malam. Tubuhnya kekar, besar, hanya saja Kuroko tak melihat wajahnya karena ia duduk membelakanginya.

Rambutnya...merah.

MUNGKINKAH?!

Dengan hati-hati Kuroko melangkah maju, mendekati ayunan itu. Hanya saja kakinya menginjak ranting, menimbulkan bunyi 'kraak' yang cukup keras.

Tubuh Kuroko menegang ketika ia melihat sang iblis perlahan menoleh. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Kuroko bisa melihat wajahnya yang terpantul sinar purnama.

Rambutnya memang merah, tapi kedua irisnya berwarna merah gelap. Bukan heterochronic eyes.

Bukan... Bukan dia...

Iblis itu menatap sosok Kuroko seksama. Kedua sayapnya mendadak terkembang lebar ketika ia terbang perlahan menghampiri Kuroko.

Iblis itu memiliki rahang yang kuat dan terbentuk sempurna. Matanya tajam, namun lembut, tidak tampak kesepian seperti iblis itu.

"Kau...siapa...?"

Iblis itu tersenyum, satu tangan menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Eh?

~oOoOoOo~

Malam itu bagai mimpi untuk Kuroko. Seorang iblis berambut merah, tapi bukan iblis yang empat tahun lalu bertemu dengannya, mengatakan ia akan melindungi Kuroko. Padahal, Kuroko tak mengenalnya.

Dan karena kaget, Kuroko pun berlari pergi dari taman itu. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah dan tidur di luar. Dan pagi hari, sang ayah pun mengizinkannya masuk untuk sarapan.

Kuroko masih kelas 1 SMU di Seirin High School, ia duduk di barisan paling belakang. Dengan aura tubuh yang lemah, biasanya teman-teman sekelasnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya kalau Kuroko tak berbicara.

Furihata, seorang teman sekelasnya, duduk di depan Kuroko. Menoleh kebelakang saat menyadari temannya sudah disana. "Ooi, Kuroko. Sepertinya luka di wajahmu semakin banyak."

"Oh ya?" Kuroko mengusap pipinya, "Tadi terjatuh di tangga."

Kening Furihata berkerut, ia tak percaya dengan jawaban Kuroko, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menginterogasi Kuroko. Jika Kuroko berbohong, pastilah ia punya alasan. Jadi Furihata mengangguk ragu.

"Eh, hari ini akan ada siswa baru." Furihata mengubah pembicaraan. "Kau tau? Dia tinggi dan besar, aku melihatnya di ruang guru tadi."

Kuroko sejujurnya tak terlalu tertarik. Jadi ketika Sensei masuk ke kelas, Kuroko memilih menatap keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan apapun yang Sensei katakan.

"Jadi, Kagami Taiga ini baru kembali dari Amerika." ujar Sensei.

Seluruh kelas mulai ribut ketika seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan kelas.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga."

DEGH!

Suara itu... Tak mungkin Kuroko tak mengenalinya.

"Kagami-kun, kau bisa_"

"Maaf, Sensei. Tapi bolehkah aku duduk di samping Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?"

Heee?

Semua mata sontak tertuju ke arah Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menoleh untuk melihat si anak baru.

Mendadak kedua bola mata Kuroko terbuka lebar saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Kagami Taiga. Kuroko tak lupa wajah yang semalam bertemu dengannya itu. Tapi kini, iblis berambut merah itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum.

"Kagami...Taiga..." Kuroko melafalkan nama yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi mendadak Kagami menyeringai. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati kursi di samping tempat Kuroko. Sebenarnya ada yang duduk disana, tapi Kagami tak peduli.

"Kursiku."

"Eh, eh, Sensei..." Orang itu otomatis panik.

Sensei mengha nafas, "Baiklah Satou-kun, kau pindah ke kursi kosong di depan Amamiya dan biarkan Kagami duduk disana. Mungkin ia dan Kuroko-kun sudah saling mengenal."

Kagami tersenyum, tatapan matanya dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak terlepas. Sampai akhrinya Satou meninggalkan kursinya, membiarkan Kagami duduk disana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kuroko."

Kuroko menatap Kagami sejurus. "Jadi namamu Kagami Taiga? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kagami tersenyum, melirik Kuroko, "Karena aku sudah mengatakannya. Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan melindungimu."

Kalimat yang sama dengan yang Kagami katakan semalam dan Kuroko kembali tercengang dibuatnya.

Iblis ini memang berbeda dengan si iblis mata hetero dulu. Tapi ada satu yang membuat mereka sekilas tampak mirip.

Tatapan matanya ketika menatap mata Kuroko.

"Karena Akashi memintaku menemuimu, sebelum waktunya tiba." Kagami berbisik sambil menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Sensei yang mulai memberi pelajaran.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "A...kashi?"

siapa dia?

.

-To be continued-

.

.

.

~oOoOoOo~

A/N : Haihai, InfiKiss disini.. Lagi-lagi bikin ff yang berbased dengan Tetsu-kun. Dan aku mau bikin hubungan triangle antara KagaKuro dan AkaKuro.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya.. XD

jadi, jika ada yang baca sampai sini...mohon reviewnya ya? ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Red Devils~**

**.**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuuro**

**.**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko No Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything.

**~oOoOoOo~**

**.**

**Special Thanks**

**Kyuubee-chan, loliconkawaii, .7, BrokenWing2602, sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**.**

**Second Devil,**

**Someone with Heterochronic Eyes Who Named Akashi**

**.**

"Kau...terluka?" Iris kuning-merah itu menatap wajah Kuroko seksama. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Kuroko dan sensasi dingin menggelitik kulit Kuroko.

Dia dingin sekali, seperti hantu.

Kuroko mengerjap sekali dan mengangguk. "Kau siapa?"

Iblis berambut merah itu tak menjawab. Ia terbang agak menjauh dari Kuroko sambil menatap purnama malam. Dari sisinya, Kuroko tetap bisa menangkap tatapan kesedihan dimatanya. Kalau diperhatikan seksama, iblis itu sepertinya sepantaran dengannya.

"Manusia itu...menyedihkan." Iblis itu kembali berbicara. Kedengarannya bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan Kuroko kembali mengayun dirinya sambil mencengkram erat rantai ayunan tempatnya duduk. Ia kembali mengingat ayahnya yang tadi mengusirnya hanya karena Kuroko pulang dengan baju kotor karena terjatuh di jalan. Padahal Kuroko sendiri masih kelas 6 SD. Bukannya wajar jika ia pulang dengan pakaian kotor?

"Hei.."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan iris biru laut itu bertemu dengan kedua iris hetero milik sang iblis.

"Kelak, di malam yang sama dengan malam ini," Ia terbang mendekati Kuroko, sampai jarak wajah keduanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Kuroko bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint darinya dan nafas iblis itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sang iblis tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang baru pertama kali Kuroko lihat. "Aku akan datang menjemputmu... Pasti."

~oOoOoOo~

Kriiiiinngggggg!

Dalam waktu sedetik, kedua mata Kuroko terbuka ketika jam weker di kamarnya berdering nyaring mengisi ketenangan paginya. Mimpi yang tadi didapatnya tentang iblis itu hancur seketika.

Dengan malas Kuroko bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya, kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencoba meraih jam bising yang biasanya ia letakkan di atas sandaran tempat tidurnya. Namun mencoba berkali-kali, tangannya tak kunjung meraih jam itu.

Kriiiinggg-cklekk!

Mendadak jam itu berhenti.

"Bangun, Kuroko!"

Degh!

Kedua mata Kuroko benar-benar terbuka sekarang. Pasalnya suara yang tadi terdengar itu agak asing. Bukan suara sang ayah. Ah, mana mungkin ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

LALU SIAPA, DONG?

"Kuroko, ayo bangun..."

Sebuah tangan bergerak memeluk pundak Kuroko, tepat dari sisi tempat tidurnya. Dan tubuh Kuroko menegang saat nafas hangat seseorang mengenai tengkuknya, tepat ketika tangan itu menarik tubuh Kuroko merapat. Disaat yang sama sebuah kepala berambut merah menempel di pundaknya.

Seseorang berbaring dengannya!

Kuroko melirik ke samping dan Kagami sudah nyengir memandanginya. "Kagami...-kun?"

"Pagi."

"KAGAMI-KUN!" Inilah kali pertama Kagami mendengar Kuroko berteriak kaget.

Iblis berambut merah itu sontak tertawa geli sambil beringsut bangun. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, melirik Kuroko lagi, "Kau kaget sekali." godanya.

Buru-buru Kuroko duduk, "Ke-kenapa Kagami-kun ada disini? Di kamarku?" Matanya mengerjap kaget, namun ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tinggal disini."

"Disini?" Alis Kuroko tertaut menjadi satu. "Maksudmu?"

"Yap. Aku mulai sekarang akan disini, tinggal bersamamu!" Kagami tertawa senang sambil beranjak bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau tak sadar ketika aku menyelinap tidur disisimu, kan? Dengan tinggal disini, aku bisa melindungimu kapanpun." Iblis itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia membuka tirai di jendela kamar Kuroko, membiarkan sinar matahari menyeruak masuk menerangi kamar kecil itu.

Kagami menatap Kuroko, tersenyum iseng, "Cepat bangun dan bersiap. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Kuroko tersentak saat pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berambut biru laut itu meloncat bangun, reflek berusaha menghentikan gerakan Kagami. Ia terhenti saat tangannya menarik kaos putih yang Kagami kenakan.

"Kuroko? Kenapa?"

"Jangan." Wajah Kuroko tampak panik, "Ayahku_"

"Tenang," Senyum tulus muncul di wajah Kagami ketika ia menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut. Pemuda tinggi itu menunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko, "Ayahmu kelihatannya tidak pulang semalam. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu jika aku disisimu." bisiknya seraya membuka pintu kamar Kuroko, berjalan meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Kuroko berdiri tercengang dalam keheningan.

Ia tak tahu, kenapa iblis bernama Kagami Taiga itu bertindak seperti ini kepadanya...

~oOoOoOo~

Bukannya tidak suka, tapi apa tidak aneh kalau anak baru di kelasmu tiba-tiba berjalan ke sekolah bersamamu? Bagi Kuroko, itu aneh. Dan gara-gara hal itulah pagi ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian di Seirin Gakuen. Pasalnya dia jalan bersisian dengan si Kagami Taiga yang tersenyum lebar ke semua orang.

"Kagami-kun, bisa kau berhenti menebar senyum ceria?"

Ekspresi Kagami berubah heran, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Bukan begitu," Kuroko sontak merengut, "Kagami-kun kelihatan bodoh."

"He?! Apa-apaan tuh, Kuroko? Kata-katamu nyebelin banget." sungut Kagami sebal sambil bertolak pinggang.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Sebelum mereka melewati koridor utama, Kagami kembali menatap Kuroko. "Hei, bagaimana sarapan yang tadi kubuat? Kau sama sekali nggak memberi komentar."

Untuk sedetik Kuroko terdiam, kemudian melirik Kagami. "Itu...pertama kalinya aku memakan masakan normal, sejak ibuku meninggal."

Nyaris saja kedua mata Kagami meloncat keluar mendengar pengakuan Kuroko. "Ma-maksudmu? Selama ini kau makan apa?"

"Ayah jarang di rumah, sekalipun makan ia hanya memesan makanan untuknya sendiri. Sedangkan aku nggak bisa memasak, jadi aku hanya sarapan dengan roti lapis dan makan malam dengan hamburger yang biasa kubeli di Maji burger."

"Pantas..." Kagami mendengus tak percaya. Matanya menatap Kuroko sebal, "Pantas saja kau kurus begitu." ejeknya kemudian.

Celaan Kagami reflek membuat Kuroko memperhatikan lengannya sendiri. "Kurus..." ulangnya datar.

Benar juga. Kuroko memang kurus. Tubuhnya pun lemah. Mungkin itu karena asupan nutrisinya yang buruk setiap hari. Sekarang Kuroko heran kenapa dia tidak terkena penyakit gizi buruk. Ck..

"Abaikan masalah ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengan Kagami-kun."

"Apa?"

"Akashi itu_"

"Aaahh!" Mendadak Kagami menjerit. "Kuroko, aku lupa ada urusan! Sampai nanti, ya!" Dan dalam waktu sedetik Kagami langsung kabur meninggalkan Kuroko yang tercengang sendirian di koridor kelas.

Kedua kening Kuroko mengkerut dengan ulah Kagami.

Sedangkan si iblis berambut merah berbelok ke koridor lain. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia bersandar di tembok sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya pucat, panik, jelas sekali tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sialan...kemarin aku keceplosan menyebut nama Akashi..." bisiknya ngeri dengan dirinya sendiri.

~oOoOoOo~

Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama menghela nafas sepulang latihan basket. Hari ini ketika tahu setiap hari Kuroko latihan basket, iblis itu memutuskan ikut bergabung. Dengan postur tubuhnya, tentu sangat mudah bergabung dengan tim basket Seirin. Karena hal itulah Kuroko menghela nafas.

Loh, kenapa?

Pasalnya ia jadi sedikit lebih kelelahan karena Kagami sama sekali tak mengizinkannya bergerak terlalu jauh. Seperti dikawal bodyguard dan itu melelahkan.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Ngh?"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh menatap Kagami sejurus. "Apa tidak bisa kau sedikit renggang terhadapku?"

Otomatis kening Kagami berkerut. Ia tak terlalu paham apa arti dari kalimat Kuroko. Jadi perlahan Kagami menggeser posisinya satu langkah menjauhi Kuroko. "Begini?"

"Bakagami." ejekan itu keluar dengan sukses dari mulut Kuroko. Wajahnya tak bisa ditebak apakah sebal atau jengah, soalnya ekspresinya datar.

"Lho, terus bagaimana? Katamu renggang!"

"Maksudku, sedikit menjauh dariku. Jangan berkeliaran terus disekitarku. Itu_"

"Ditolak." Kagami memotong ucapan Kuroko. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

Gantian Kuroko yang mengerutkan kening.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku. Oke? Soalnya..."

"Apa orang yang bernama Akashi yang menyuruhmu? Kau mengatakannya kemarin, kan?"

Untuk beberapa alasan Kagami kembali panik. Ia nyengir seraya menoleh ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Ia tak boleh menceritakan semuanaya ke Kuroko kalau waktunya belum tiba.

Dan sebelum Kagami memberi alasan, tatapan matanya menangkap sebuah restoran keluarga Maji Burger di sampingnya.

"Maji..burger?"

Kuroko ikut menatap restoran itu. Perlahan ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kagami. "Sebelum ke rumah, aku selalu mampir kesini." Kuroko bergumam ketika ia masuk ke Maji Burger, membiarkan Kagami mengekor dibelakangnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Kagami masuk ke tempat yang seperti itu. Matanya berbinar norak seraya memperhatikan setiap sudut Maji Burger yang tampak hebat dimatanya. Dan iris merah gelap itu langsung tertuju ke daftar menu yang terpampang di depan tempat pemesanan.

"Satu vanilla shake." Kuroko memesan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kagami, "Kagami-kun, apa ingin memesan sesuatu juga?"

Kagami menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir, "Iblis itu hanya memakan aura negatif dari manusia. Aku...belum pernah memakan makanan manusia sebelumnya. Perutku tidak cocok dengan makanan manusia."

"Oh, ya sudah." Kuroko pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya ketika sudah mendapatkan vanilla shake kesukaanya.

Tentu saja Kagami gusar. Apa anak itu tak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit ketika menawarkan sesuatu. Paling tidak merekomendasikan sesuatu kek, agar berkesan memaksa Kagami untuk mencoba makan.

"Tuan, Anda ingin memesan?"

Kagami kembali menatap daftar menu. Melihat seksama sebuah roti lapis dengan keju, daging dan sayuran di dalamnya. Oke, Kagami tak tahu apa itu. Jadi dengan polos ia menunjuk ke benda itu. "Apa itu?"

Si pelayan mengikuti arah tangan Kagami, "Ahh.. Super deluxe burger. Apa Anda ingin memesan itu?"

Segera Kagami mengangguk antusias. "Iya, benda itu lima belas...tolong.." Wajahnya merona, matanya berbinar penasaran. Dan Kagami tampak lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya...

Mata Kuroko menatap datar Kagami yang memakan burger dengan kelewat lahapnya. Padahal sejak tadi vanilla shake Kuroko masih belum habis, tapi Kagami sudah sampai memakan burger kesepuluhnya.

"Perutmu...black hole."

Kuroko ingat, padahal tadi ada iblis yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak cocok dengan makanan manusia. Siapa tuh yang tadi bilang begitu?

Kagami tak mengindahkan ejekan itu. "Inhih enhuak sekhualih.."

"Ketika makan, jangan bicara, Kagami-kun. Itu jorok."

"Mashuah bodhoh.."

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya seraya menyesap lagi vanilla shake-nya. Kini ia bertopang dagu, menatap keluar jendela Maji Burger dimana orang berseliweran di jalan. Pikirannya melayang ke rumah, dimana sang ayah mungkin saja sudah ada disana.

Seakan mengetahui kekhawatiran Kuroko, Kagami menelan semua yang ada dimulutnya segera. "Ayahmu tidak di rumah." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih normal.

"Eh?"

Iblis berambut merah itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ayahmu tidak di rumah. Jadi tak usah takut. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan melindungimu, Kuroko?"

Lagi-lagi kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap mendengar kalimat Kagami.

~oOoOoOo~

"Laapaaarrr~"

"Kau sudah makan hampir tujuh belas super deluxe burger, tapi masih bisa mengeluh lapar? Apa semua iblis sepertimu, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Kan kubilang, perutku tak cocok dengan makanan manusia. Kalau belum memakan aura negatif manusia sih nggak ngaruh."

"Black hole..."

"Aah, Kuroko berisik!"

Kuroko melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. Masih jam setengah delapan malam. Jadi diliriknya Kagami. "Lebih baik kau pergi mencari makan." usulnya datar.

Kagami menggosok dagunya, berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, aku harus memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah du_"

KRRUUUCUUUKK~

"Laparrrr~"

Untuk kali ini Kuroko tak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia menepuk lengan Kagami pelan, tersenyum tipis menatap iblis itu, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kagami-kun. Lagipula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Pergilah dan aku berjanji akan menjauhi masalah."

Awalnya tentu Kagami tidak bisa mempercayai Kuroko begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko tipe yang gampang ditindas tanpa perlawanan. Tapi dengan perut lapar Kagami juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahaya kalau ia sampai harus pingsan nanti, kan?

Setelah tenggelam lima menit untuk berpikir, Kagami pun mendesah menyerah. "Oke." ujarnya. Ia menudingkan jari ke arah Kuroko, "Tapi berjanjilah untuk langsung pulang, Kuroko!"

"Aku berjanji,"

~oOoOoOo~

Jam berapa sekarang? Kuroko menatap jam tangannya, nyaris jam delapan malam ternyata dan dia tak kunjung sampai rumah. Well, Kuroko agak berbohong dengan Kagami, dia tak langsung pulang. Ketika berpisah tadi, Kuroko kembali lagi ke Maji Burger untuk membeli segelas vanilla shake. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu jadi kecanduan vanilla shake.

Sekarang, anak berambut biru laut itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan wajah senang -yang tetap kelihatan emotionless-. Satu tangannya masih memegang vanilla milk shake yang tinggal setengah.

Di tengah kesepian malam, Kuroko melewati taman dimana dulu ia bertemu dengan si iblis heterochromia. Mendadak langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara bentakan seseorang diiringi suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Karena penasaran, pemuda itu pun melangkah masuk ke taman dan mencari asal suara itu.

Di dekat ayunan, ada sekelompok orang dewasa, sekitar tiga orang dan seorang pelajar SMU yang tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah memelas.

BULLYING!

Kedua mata Kuroko terbuka khawatir. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan ketiga preman itu? Memeras si anak SMU? Biasanya sih begitu. Kuroko tak bisa diam saja, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tak peduli kalau tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk menjauhi masalah dengan Kagami.

"HANYA SEGINI YANG KAU PUNYA?!" Seorang bertubuh gemuk berotot dari mereka, kelihatannya sih pemimpin, melempar tas yang dipegangnya ke kepala si anak SMU. Meski dari jauh, Kuroko bisa melihat kilat marah di matanya.

Si anak SMU membatu ketakutan, "A-aku tak memiliki uang lagi! Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Heh!" Satu lagi, bertubuh kurus tinggi, meraih kerah seragam anak itu dan memaksanya berdiri. "Kau tau? Kalau kau nggak memberikan apa yang kami mau, hanya ada satu jawaban," Ia menyeringai menakutkan sambil mengepalkan tangan tepat di hadapan wajah anak SMU itu.

Dengan sangat cepat ia menggerakkan tangannya, hendak meninju wajah si anak SMU. Namun mendadak kegiatannya terhenti seketika ketika segelas milk shake mendarat di kepalanya. Cairan putih susu manis itu mengalir dari rambut, membasahi wajahnya.

Tubuhnya menegang, begitupun mereka yang disana.

"HEH?! SIALAN!" Emosi, diremasnya gelas itu sambil menatap ke arah darimana datangnya gelas itu. Dan cukup dekat dari mereka berdiri, Kuroko sudah disana. Kedua mata si kurus terbuka kaget karena ia tak tahu sejak kapan Kuroko disana.

"DIA! KAU YANG MELEMPAR?!"

Kuroko menatap mereka datar, "Kekerasan itu tidak baik."

"Bocah sialan! Berani sekali kau~" Dengan satu gerakan, tangan panjang si pria kurus sudah meraih kerah seragam Kuroko, menariknya mendekat dan menatap dalam-dalam mata si anak emotionless itu. "Kau sudah bosan hidup? Dengan tubuh lemah begini jangan jadi sok pahlawan!"

Kuroko tak menangapinya. Diliriknya si anak SMU datar, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dan si anak SMU mengangguk gemetar sambil beringsut mundur untuk agak menjauh.

Satu sentakan dari si pria kurus membuat Kuroko meringis. Namun ia tak akan mengaduh, Kuroko sering menerima yang lebih kasar dari ini semua. Jadi, dia menatap si pria kurus itu datar. "Lebih baik jangan lakukan ini lagi, jadi aku tak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"SIALAN!" Si kurus sontak mendorong tubuh Kuroko sangat kencang, membuatnya jatuh berdebum di tanah. Satu kakinya sudah bergerak secepat kilat untuk menendang Kuroko. "Makan, nih!"

BUGH!

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit itu menjalar ke otaknya. Tapi tak ada apapun terjadi, tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Tunggu, apa Kuroko mulai kebal terhadap kekerasan? Tentu tidak! Lalu?

Karena penasaran, Kuroko pun membuka matanya lagi. Mendadak kedua matanya membulat syok ketika menatap punggung seseorang yang sudah melindunginya. Kuroko tak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang pasti ia mengenakan baju hitam berlengan pendek dengan jubah menjuntai tertiup angin. Rambutnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Merah. Rambut merah.

Kagami…?

Bukan. Tubuh orang itu jauh lebih kecil dari Kagami.

Si pria kurus membatu seketika ketika kakinya dipegangi oleh orang misterius itu. "Si-siapa kau?!" Sekarang dia gemetar ketakutan, pasalnya pria itu bergerak sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba sudah di depan matanya.

Siapa anak itu?

Si rambut merah menyentakkan kaki si kurus, membuatnya segera jatuh berguling di tanah. Perlahan pria itu berdiri, membuat Kuroko sadar bahwa ia tak terlalu tinggi, meski lebih tinggi dari Kuroko. Dibalik siluetnya yang membelakangi cahaya bulan, pria itu menoleh menatap Kuroko. Ketika itu juga tubuh Kuroko bagai tersengat listrik, satu ingatan menyeruak di benaknya ketika sepasang mata hetero merah-kuning itu menatapnya dingin.

Dia… Iblis itu…

"Kau…"

"Kau berjanji akan menjauhi masalah, kan, Tetsuya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kuroko tersentak, kenapa ia tahu namanya? Lebih jelas lagi, kenapa ia tahu janji Kuroko dengan Kagami tadi? Mungkinkah…

Iblis berambut merah itu menatap ketiga preman yang mematung ketakutan itu dingin. Perlahan tangannya bergerak, memperlihatkan sebuah gunting merah yang seakan-akan siap mengoyak tubuh siapapun. "Ingin mati disini? Dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian." Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Cukup membuat bulu kuduk ketiga pria itu berdiri seketika.

"Ka-kami minta maaf!" Si pria gemuk langsung menarik temannya yang tadi berguling untuk berdiri. "Ayo pergi!" Dengan satu intruksi itu, ketiga preman itu langsung berlari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan Kuroko dan si iblis berambut merah.

Seketika iris hetero itu menatap si anak SMU yang masih membeku ketakutan. "Kau, pergi." Perintahnya sinis.

Anak SMU itu mengangguk ngeri. Dipeluknya tasnya erat dan langsung berlari dari lokasi itu. Tinggallah Kuroko dan sang iblis disana.

"Kau…"

Iblis itu tak mengatakan apapun. Perlahan tangannya meraih lengan kecil Kuroko, menarik anak itu agar berdiri.

Rasanya mustahil melihat iblis itu sekarang, di malam yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa dia muncul mendadak? Ketika Kuroko terkena masalah? Apa selama ini ia memperhatikan Kuroko? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"OOOII! KUROKO-TEMEE!" Satu teriakan itu membuat Kuroko dan iblis itu menoleh ke langit malam, melihat seseorang bersayap hitam terbang mendekat dengan wajah panic bukan main.

Kagami.

Dia mendarat, berlari menghampiri Kuroko, meremas lengannya erat dengan wajah super panic yang tampak bodoh. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengingkari janjimu! Sudah dibilang langsung pulang, bakka! Begitu aku sampai rumahmu, kau tidak ada! Apa kau itu mau mati? Kalau Akashi sampai tau_"

"Taiga."

DEGH!

Kagami membatu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dingin yang tadi memanggilnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat menatap si iblis berambut merah tadi. "AAAKASHIII?!" Dalam satu gerakan, Kagami justru bergerak mundur dengan wajah waspada.

Kuroko menatap iblis itu. "Jadi…namamu Akashi?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan ketakutan Kagami.

Tak ada jawaban dari iblis itu. Perlahan sepasang sayap hitam terkembang lebar di balik punggungnya, ia siap terbang meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami kalau saja Kuroko tidak mendadak meraih tangannya.

Sepasang iris hetero itu kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Kau…mau pergi lagi?"

Entah kenapa, iblis bernama Akashi itu tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh tangan Kuroko, melepaskannya perlahan dari pergelangan tangannya. "Masih belum saatnya aku ada disini. Aku tak bisa berada disisimu sekarang. Maaf, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"Kenapa?" Kini Akashi menautkan alisnya. Pemuda itu agak menunduk sambil mencari alasan yang tepat. "Karena…"

"Akashi selalu memperhatikanmu." Kagami yang menjawab.

Untuk kali ini Kuroko menoleh menatap Kagami tak percaya. "Eh?"

"Ya," Akashi membenarkan, "aku selalu memperhatikanmu, empat tahun terakhir ini. Tapi aku tak bisa datang menemuimu untuk menepati janji itu. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Sepasang sayap itu bergerak-gerak. Perlahan kedua kaki Akashi pun mulai melayang di udara.

Namun sebelum Akashi pergi, Kuroko kembali bicara, "Kau…akan kembali, kan? Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menoleh, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian, secepat kilat ia sudah terbang pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami di taman. Dalam kegelapan malam, Kuroko hanya bisa memandangi sepasang sayap yang semakin menjauh dan lama-lama menghilang.

Kagami mendekatinya, menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut, "Akashi Seijuuro, itu namanya. Dia bukan iblis sembarangan, dia itu atasanku. Dia seorang pangeran di dunia iblis, itu sebabnya ia tak bisa pergi terlalu lama dari dunia kami. Dan karena itulah dia memintaku kesini untuk melindungimu."

Itulah yang ingin Kagami katakan dari awal, kenyataan. Hanya saja Akashi menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Tapi toh sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bertemu lagi, tak ada alasan Kagami untuk diam.

Kuroko tak menatap Kagami, matanya datar menatap langit. "Jadi Akashi-kun selalu…memperhatikanku?"

Kagami tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kuroko dan berbisik, "Selalu. Ia selalu memperhatikanmu."

Jawaban Kagami seakan membuat hati Kuroko mendadak tentram. Rasanya hangat, ketika menyadari di suatu tempat yang jauh ada seseorang yang senantiasa memperhatikanmu. Anak itu pun menoleh untuk melihat kepala Kagami. Ia tersenyum lembut, menggerakkan satu tangannya menyentuh rambut merah Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku." Bisiknya.

Kagami memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma vanilla di tubuh Kuroko. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

A/N : Aaaalooohaaa~ InfiKiss disini. ^^

Neee, maaf atas lama update, agak sibuk sih belakangan ini.

Humm bagaimana chap yang ini? Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Aku juga ucapkan makasih buat yang udah baca di chap sebelumnnya.

Semoga ceritanya berkesan dan mohon tinggalkan review bagi yang berkenan. Itu sangat membantu loh, kritik dan sarannyam asal bukan bash. Hehehe

Jaa matta nee!

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga di rumah keluarga Kuroko. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Kuroko pun sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Tapi iblis itu tidak tidur. Ada yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Perlahan dia menyentuh sofa biru yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Dia tidak pulang lagi. Kurasa dia merasakan hawa keberadaanku...iblis itu."

**~Red Devils~**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuuro**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Disclaimer :: Kuroko No Basuke all right reserved by Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei. I do not own anything.**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Otoosan…**

"Otoosan..." Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar sang ayah perlahan, berharap itu tak mengganggunya. "Otoosan, kau didalam?" tanyanya lagi hati-hati. Tentu Kuroko tak mau hanya karena itu sang ayah melemparinya dengan botol bir lagi, bukan?

Tapi beberapa menit menunggu, pintu kayu bercat coklat itu tak kunjung terbuka. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di baliknya. Kuroko sama sekali tak mendengar suara dengkuran sang ayah disana.

Perlahan Kuroko menyentuh engsel pintunya, berniat mendorongnya agar terbuka. Tapi sebelum ruangan itu terbuka lebar, gerakan Kuroko terhenti ketika Kagami menahan tangannya. Kagami menghentikannya.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tersenyum, tapi Kuroko tahu senyuman itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sarapan siap. Ayo makan." Tanpa ragu Kagami langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, satu tangannya menutup lagi pintu kamar itu dan ia menyeret Kuroko menjauhi kamar itu.

Tak ada ucapan apapun dari Kuroko. Tapi ia sempat menyadari, selama sedetik Kagami menoleh kebelakang, seakan menatap pintu kamar ayahnya. Dan bola matanya tampak menatap tajam.

Ada apa?

~oOoOoOo~

Belakangan hari ini Kagami kelihatan agak tenang, ia tak banyak bicara atau marah-marah. Padahal biasanya sepulang sekolah ia bisa menghabiskan 15-20 hamburger, tapi sekarang dia hanya memakan sampai 10. Setelah mengantar Kuroko ke rumah, dia akan langsung pergi mencari aura negatif dan pulang pagi hari untuk membuatkan sarapan.

Mungkin tidak terlalu aneh, apalagi nafsu makannya masih gila-gilaan, tapi Kuroko merasa iblis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akashi? Kuroko tak tahu.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko melirik Kagami yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menggenggam sekaleng cola. Meski awalnya bilang ia tak cocok dengan makanan manusia, toh nyatanya sekarang ia jatuh cinta dengan makanan instan atau minuman kalengan.

"Apa belakangan ini Kagami-kun memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kagami melirik Kuroko malas, "Yang aku pikirkan hanya satu, bagaimana caranya membuatmu gemukan, Kuroko-temee." ejeknya sinis.

"Bukan, bukan itu," Entah tak sadar tengah di ejek, atau memang tak peduli, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kagami-kun aneh, matanya suka sekali menatap sesuatu dengan menakutkan. Apa Akashi-kun mengatakan sesuatu setelah hari itu? Kagami-kun sama sekali tak membicarakan apapun padaku."

Diam-diam Kagami menghela nafas, matanya kini menatap ke langit malam dengan seksama. "Akashi nggak bilang apa-apa."

"Uhm," Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kekecewaan pun menghampirinya.

Sudah empat hari berlalu begitu saja sejak kejadian malam itu dan Kuroko sama sekali tak mendengar apapun tentang Akashi selain yang Kagami katakan waktu itu.

Selebihnya, Akashi tetaplah asing bagi Kuroko. Sekalipun empat tahun yang lalu mereka pernah mengikat sebuah janji. Tak peduli katanya, ia selalu memperhatikan Kuroko atau apalah itu, tetap saja jika kau tak mengenali seseorang, sedekat apapun ia tetap tak akan terasa.

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan Akashi? Kau juga sangat penasaran dengannya. Bahkan kau sempat menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, kan?" Kagami memutuskan bertanya. Sebenarnya memang itu yang selama ini juga ingin ditanyakannya, apa hubungan Kuroko dengan sang pangeran sampai-sampai Akashi selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Dan jujur saja, Kagami agak cemburu sekarang. Kentara jelas dari nada suaranya tadi.

Kuroko menerawang ke depan dengan wajah datar. Ia tak berpikir untuk menceritakan kenangannya dengan Akashi tentang empat tahun lalu kepada Kagami. Tapi kalau Kagami menanyakannya, tak ada alasan juga bagi Kuroko untuk tidak bilang apapun.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Dan ia berjanji padaku, kelak, ia akan datang untuk menjemput atau menemuiku, seperti itulah mungkin. Karena itu, sejak empat tahun yang lalu aku..."

"Kau menunggunya," Kagami menyela.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Kuroko, "Selalu menunggunya."

sekarang hati Kagami benar-benar sakit mendengarnya. Terserah orang mau bilang ia cemburu atau terluka, tapi melihat Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan mata selembut itu -padahal Akashi tak ada disini- cukup membuat Kagami sadar ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Tentang Kuroko. Dan mungkin itu perasaan yang sama dengan yang Akashi rasakan terhadap Kuroko.

"Masih banyak yang harus Akashi lakukan," Kagami melirik Kuroko diam-diam. "Dan jika ia menjemputmu, mungkin itu artinya tugasku selesai dan aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Untuk satu kalimat itu, langkah Kuroko terhenti. Kagami tetap berjalan, tak mempedulikan bahwa sekarang Kuroko memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kagami...akan meninggalkannya?

~oOoOoOo~

"Tetsuya!"

Brakk! Pintu kamar Kuroko berderak terbuka dengan kasar, padahal Kuroko tengah terlelap di kamarnya.

Kedua matanya sontak terbuka dan ia bangun. Matanya mengejap syok saat melihat sang ayah sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata memerah. Kuroko bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat masuk ke cuping hidungnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke rumah, anak sialan!"

Degh!

Kuroko tersentak. Apa ayahnya membicarakan tentang Kagami?

Langkahnya panjang-panjang, menghampiri Kuroko dan mencengkram lengan kurusnya kuat-kuat, tak membiarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut putranya. "Kau tak akan kumaafkan lagi kali ini. Kau_" Pria itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, berniat memukul kepala Kuroko, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat nyaris saja mengenai kepala putra tunggalnya.

Pria itu mengerang lemah, memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, entah pengaruh alkohol atau apa. Tapi Kuroko langsung beranjak bangun, merengkuh lengan ayahnya khawatir.

"Otoosan? Otoosan baik-baik saja?"

"Le-lepaskan aku Tetsuya!"

"Otoosan!?"

Sang ayah mendorong Kuroko sehingga putranya terjatuh menabrak pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia segera berdiri, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia berlari keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Dan tak lama dari itu, Kuroko mendengar suara pintu depan rumahnya berdebum keras.

Di tempatnya duduk, wajah Kuroko hanya datar, tak menyimpan emosi apapun meski punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Otoosan...kenapa?"

Kuroko tak paham kenapa ayahnya berubah sedrastis itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berubah ketika sang ibu meninggal dulu. Pria itu...sejak saat itu bukan lagi ayah Kuroko. Kuroko tak lagi mengenalinya.

Kenapa?

Dengan perasaan kalut, Kuroko menumpukan wajah di kedua lututnya. Duduk sendirian di dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Mungkin...dia menangis.

~oOoOoOo~

"Akashi," Kagami berdiri sambil menyembunyikan sepasang sayap hitam di balik punggungnya. Di hadapannya, duduk seorang pria berambut merah dengan sepasang sayap hitam terkembang, memunggunginya, menatap bulan purnama dalam keheningan malam.

Merasa diabaikan, Kagami menghela nafas, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, "Mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi apa kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu secepatnya?"

Akashi berdeham pelan, melirik Kagami dengan sepasang iris heteronya yang indah. Kuning dan merah itu berkilauan bagai permata, "Apa maumu, Kagami?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan," Kagami memulai, "Dia memang terlibat."

Akashi mendesah sambil beranjak berdiri, "Aku akan segera datang kepadanya. Kau kembalilah, lindungi dia. Aku tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan jika kau berpaling dari sisi Tetsuya. Iblis itu..."

"Aku akan membunuhnya, jika dia berani menyentuh Kuroko dengan tangannya sendiri." Kagami berdesis, kedua iris merahnya sontak menyala terang.

Sambil melirik Kagami lagi, Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua." bisiknya pelan, seakan-akan tak mengizinkan Kagami mendengarnya.

~oOoOoOo~

Belakangan hari ini luka-luka di wajah Kuroko berkurang—atau menghilang tepatnya. Itu dikarenakan sang ayah memang sudah beberapa hari tidak kelihatan di rumah. Kuroko tentu tak bisa bernaas lega. Setiap malam ia tidur larut hanya untuk mengecek apakah ayahnya pulang atau tidak, namun jawaban tetap sama, sang ayah tidak ada di rumah. Ingatan tentang hari terakhir ia bertemu ayahnya masih membekas jelas.

Ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya, Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi ia tak tahu apa persisnya yang terjadi.

Otoosan bukan Ootosan…

"Apa tamagoyaki-nya tidak enak, Kuroko?"

Kedua iris baby blue itu melirik Kagami, lalu menatap tamagoyaki di piringnya, memotong sedikit kemudian memakannya. "Enak." Jawabnya tanpa selera dan wajah yang tetap datar.

Kali ini Kagami tahu ada yang Kuroko pikirkan. Pemuda itu menarik kursi di samping Kuroko, duduk disana sambil meniti baik-baik wajah pemuda manis itu. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu lagi, ya?"

"Kagami-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu…apa Otoosan membenciku?" Pertanyaan spontan yang jelas-jelas membuat Kagami membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Kuroko sama sekali tak menatapnya, ia menatap luus ke arah piring dan sendok di tangan.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kagami mampu menjawab. Itupun dengan jawaban sekenanya, "Nggak tau. Tapi kurasa tak ada alasan seorang ayah membenci anaknya sendiri."

Tak ada balasan dari Kuroko. Kagami memandanginya lebih seksama, berusaha membaca pikiran Kuroko. Jika dia adalah Akashi, mungkin mudah mengetahui apa yang Kuroko pikirkan. Tapi Kagami tidak sepeka Akashi, sulit menebak hanya dengan ekspesi kosong yang selalu Kuroko tunjukkan.

"Hei," Ditepuknya kepala Kuroko sehingga ia mendapat perhatian dari Kuroko. Kagami tesenyum, "Jika ada yang kau resahkan, katakan padaku. Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku akan melindungimu. Jadi jangan sungkan, Kuroko."

Hangat… Hati Kuroko terasa hangat hanya karena satu kalimat Kagami. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini dirasakannya. Seakan-akan satu harapan kembali muncul di relung hati terdalamnya.

Harapan yang muncul di hari dimana ia dan Akashi mengikat janji.

"Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Kuroko." Kagami melanjutkan.

Seulas senyum tipis akhirnya muncul di wajah Kuroko. "Kagami-kun iblis yang baik hati." Pujinya lembut dan Kuroko kembali memakan tamagoyaki yang sempat terabaikan.

Awalnya Kagami tersenyum memandangi Kuroko. Tapi detik berikutnya senyum Kagami menghilang. Tatapan matanya berubah awas dan waspada ketika memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada tekanan yang berubah di ruangan tempatnya dan Kuroko berada.

Energi dari seorang iblis…

.

.

.

"Dia selalu berada disana. Jika iblis sialan itu tidak meninggalkan anak itu, maka akan sulit bagiku menghisap sang pangeran iblis keluar. Hanya anak itu satu-satunya yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menangkap sang pangeran."

"Aku mengerti, kau lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Bahkan jika harus membunuhnya pun, itu tak masalah. Target kita hanya mendapatkan pangeran."

"Baiklah. Malam bulan purnama berikutnya…dia akan mati."

.

.

.

Akashi duduk termenung sendirian di dalam kegelapan malam. Padang gersang dengan langit merah dihadapannya tampak tak terlalu menggairahkan. Ia memperhatikan Kuroko dan Kagami setiap saat dan semakin lama perasaannya semakin tak bisa dipahami. Ada satu perasaan asing yang menyesap di hatinya setiap melihat mereka berdua.

Jika saja ia bisa berada di sisi Kuroko secepatnya…

"Sialan…jika saja aku bukan seorang pangeran…"

.

.

To Be Continued~

.

.

A/N ::

Moshi-moshi! InfiKiss disini!

Maaf lanjutannya baru bisa kutulis sekarang. Dan chap berikutnya merupakan last chapter. Semoga yang membacanya bisa menyukainya. ^^

Buat ending pair, masih belum ditentukan apakah KagaKuro atau AkaKuro, tapi aku berniat ngasih AkaKagaKuro. :3

Jaa, matta nee~


	4. Chapter 4 LAST CHAP

"_Ya…Tetsuya.."_

Deg. Deg. Dada Kuroko berdegup cepat saat suara itu memanggilnya. Namun kemanapun Kuroko menoleh hanya kegelapan yang tampak. Ia berdiri sendirian, dikepung kegelapan dan dipanggil sebuah suara.

"_Tetsuya…tolong…"_

Suara Otoosan!

"O-toosan…?"

.

**~Red Devils~**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuuro**

**.**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**Disclaimer :: Kuroko No Basuke all right reserved by Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei. I do not own anything.**

**~oOoOoOo~**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

**We Will Together Forever**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kuroko harus mendesah kecewa karena ketika ia membuka pintu kamar sang ayah, berniat membawakannya sarapan, sang ayah tak ada disana. Entah kemana perginya, Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu. Yang pasti, sudah hampir satu minggu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Tatapan matanya yang biasa datar kini tampak sedih ketika ia menutup pintu kamar itu. Ditatapnya setangkup roti bakar selai coklat yang sedikit gosong dan kopi hangat yang telah susah payah ia buatkan.

Kagami memperhatikannya, berdiri di ambang tangga. "Kuroko,"

"Ya?"

Iblis muda itu tersenyum kecil, "Ayo sarapan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar yang telah tertutup rapat itu dengan sebersit rasa kesepian di hatinya. Kuroko memang tak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat merindukan sang ayah. Sang ayah yang menyayanginya dulu.

Otoosan-nya…

~oOoOoOo~

Akashi menatap datar dunia manusia yang terpampang di bawahnya. Kedua sayap hitamnya terkembang lebar ketika ia terbang dengan sangat cepat mengelilingi wilayah itu. Kedua mata merah-emas itu menatap tajam setiap sudut kota, menatap dingin terhadap aura-aura aneh yang terpancar dari banyak tempat.

Aura iblis. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Ternyata memang benar, semakin lama semakin bertambah buruk. Para pemberontak itu menganggapku remeh."

ZRET. Kepakan sayap itu berhenti ketika seseorang –atau iblis— tiba-tiba menghadang Akashi.

Akashi menatapnya dingin, "Daiki."

"Akashi-sama." Iblis itu berkulit hitam dengan sepasang sayap gagak yang gelap. Matanya menatap serius Akashi yang tampak menanti apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kami sudah menangkap satu orang iblis pemberontak itu. Dan apa yang kau khawatirkan memang benar. Pemuda itu diincar."

Akashi menyeringai dingin, "Aku sudah tahu. Karena itu kuminta Taiga mengawasinya. Hanya Taiga yang bisa melakukannya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Tidakkah ini saatnya kau mengadakan pertemuan dewan dunia iblis untuk membahas pemberontakan ini?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Kedua sayapnya terkembang dan bulu-bulu hitam berterbangan mengelilinginya. Membuat sang iblis bernama Daiki itu sontak bergidik ngeri, apalagi ketika sepasang iris hetero itu menyala terang dan seringana Akashi semakin menakutkan.

"Akan kubunuh mereka jika berani menyentuh Tetsuya…"

~oOoOoOo~

Malam ini tampak berbeda bagi Kagami. Sepulang sekolah, sepasang iris merahnya senantiasa waspada ke tiap sudut jalan yang gelap. Bahkan tak jarang Kagami memelototi siapapun yang memperhatikan Kuroko.

Ada yang aneh. Ada yang Kagami rasakan.

"Kagami-kun," Panggilan Kuroko membuat sang iblis menatapnya enggan. "Kenapa Kagami-kun kelihatan aneh malam ini?"

"Aneh?" ulang Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang tengah mengganggunya. Sebelum Kuroko sempat melanjutkan bertanya, Kagami sudah menengadah ke langit malam dan menemukan beberapa ekor gagak hitam melesat cepat ke tempat mereka.

SERANGAN?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, secepat yang ia bisa, diraihnya tangan Kuroko dan Kagami menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Kuroko tampaknya tak melihat belasan gagak hitam itu. Keningnya mengkerut kebingungan karena Kagami memasang wajah cemas.

"Kagami-kun, tunggu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Kuroko! Lari saja!"

"Tapi_"

"DIAM!" Kagami berteriak ketika mereka berlari melintasi sebuah taman kota. Taman dimana Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi, dan juga bertemu Kagami. Sekuat mungkin Kagami melempar Kuroko melewati jalan masuk menuju taman.

Tubuh Kuroko berdebum keras di tanah. Dia mengaduh. Namun sebelum ia protes, kedua matanya mengejap kaget karena Kagami mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Dan ketika itulah sebuah cahaya merah kehitaman berpendar tipis, melebar dan semakin lama seakan menyelubungi wilayah taman.

Tubuh Kuroko mematung. Ketika cahaya itu benar-benar melindungi taman, ketika itulah Kuroko mampu melihat belasan ekor gagak hitam yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari gagak pada umumnya menyerang Kagami.

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

"Sial," Kagami berdesis marah. Kedua sayap hitam langsung terkembang di balik punggungnya dan Kagami terbang. "Kuroko! Jangan keluar dari sana! JANGAN TINGGALKAN TAMAN ITU SAMPAI AKU KEMBALI!" Dan setelah menjerit begitu, Kagami terbang sangat cepat. Ia menggiring gagak-gagak itu menjauh dari taman. Meninggalkan Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kuroko…anak itu masih duduk di tanah dengan wajah pucat.

Ia tak benar-benar paham dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

~oOoOoOo~

Di atas sebuah menara tinggi, tepat di ujung menara itu, Akashi memejamkan matanya. Berdiri seakan-akan ujung menara itu tempat berpijak yang sempurna. Dengan membelakangi bulan purnama, membiarkan cahaya bulan memenuhi tubuhnya. Ada kekuatan yang masuk, menjalar dari kaki dan naik ke kepala. Akashi merasa sangat tenang.

Perlahan kedua sayapnya terbuka lebar, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih menakjubkan. Ia membuka matanya, menatap dingin ke seluruh wilayah di sekitar menara tempatnya bediri. Ada terlalu banyak aura gelap berpendar disana.

Satu kepakan sayap menciptakan angin yang sangat kuat, menerbangkan tiap helai daun dan perlahan menciptakan pusaran angin kecil yang tak mungkin bisa dilihat manusia. Pusaran-pusaran angin itu berputar-putar mendekati titik dimana aura gelap itu terlihat. Dan tak lama kemudian suara jeritan membahana di sekeliling wilayah itu, tepat ketika pusaran angin itu mengoyak aura gelap.

Akashi tidak tersenyum. Tatapan matanya dingin. Ia menengadah ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Inilah saatnya…"

~oOoOoOo~

Kuroko berjalan mondar-mandir di pintu masuk taman. Ia masih bisa melihat lingkaran merah itu melindunginya dan enggan melangkah keluar dari sana seperti yang Kagami peringatkan tadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa tenang. Burung-burung yang mengejar Kagami tiba-tiba, wajah panik Kagami, hanya dengan itu saja bisa membuatnya yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Mau tak mau nama Akashi terngiang di benaknya.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?

Seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri menyita perhatian Kuroko. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan mengenakan jas kantor abu-abu cerah. Wajahnya agak pucat dengan rambut berwarna biru terang—mirip dengan rambut Kuroko.

"Otoosan!"

Pria itu menoleh. Kedua matanya mengejap tak percaya. "Te-tetsuya…kau kah itu?"

DEG. Kuroko tersentak. Cara bicara ayahnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tunggu! Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, memang ayahnya tampak berbeda. Meski berdiri agak jauh, Kuroko bisa melihat wajah sang ayah tampak tidak sehat. Ia berdiri di bawah lampu jalan, membuat Kuroko bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Otoosan seperti kurang tidur.

"Otoosan!" Saat itulah Kuroko melupakan peringatan Kagami. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari taman dan menghampiri sang ayah.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, kedua tangan ayah Kuroko merengkuh Kuroko hangat. Ia mendekap tubuh putranya seakan mereka lama sekali tak bertemu. Membuat Kuroko tercengang dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"O-otoosan…?"

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya…" Otoosan berbisik samar di telinga Kuroko. Namun tanpa Kuroko tahu, sang ayah mendadak menyeringai dan sepasang taring muncul di balik bibirnya. "Kau akan mati, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko membatu. Ketika itu dirasakannya pelukan sang ayah semakin erat, bahkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sebisa mungkin Kuroko meronta agar lepas darinya, tapi justru itu membuat Otoosan memeluknya jauh lebih erat.

Nafas Kuroko tersenggal-senggal. "O-otoosan! Apa yang terjadi, Otoosan!"

"Kau akan mati… Kau akan mati…"

"O-otoosan!"

BUGH. Kuroko mendorong tubuh sang ayah sekuat mungkin, membuat tubuh itu melepaskannya dan jatuh terduduk di aspal.

Kini Kuroko mengendurkan dasi sekolahnya dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Wajahnya pucat ketika melihat sang ayah tampak menggosok hidungnya sendiri. Apa yang ia lihat tidak seperti sang ayah.

Dan itu memang bukan Otoosan-nya!

"Otoosan—bukan! Kau bukan Otoosan! Siapa kau?!"

Pria itu menyeringai. Perlahan, Kuroko bisa melihat sepasang sayap mencuat dari balik jas sang ayah, membuat jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan robek di bagian belakang. Sayap itu berbeda dengan sayap Kagami ataupun Akashi. Sayap itu hanya berbentuk tulang dengan ujung-ujung yang runcing.

Sayap iblis yang berbeda.

BRUGH. Kedua kaki Kuroko mendadak lemas dan ia terjatuh duduk.

Kedua mata Kuroko bergerak ketakutan saat sosok itu—yang masih berwajah seperti ayahnya, perlahan berdiri sambil menunduk. Urat-urat menonjol dari kulit ayahnya yang perlahan mengkusam. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya tidak memiliki bola mata. Hanya berwarna merah seperti darah.

"OTOOSAN!"

"KAU AKAN MATI, TETSUYA!" Satu sayap tulang itu bergerak sangat cepat, mengarahkan ujung runcingnya tepat ke arah Kuroko.

Tak bisa bergerak, anak itu memilih memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Saat suara dentuman terdengar, Kuroko mendadak merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar!"

Suara Kagami!

Barulah Kuroko membuka matanya lagi. Menatap Kagami yang tengah menariknya, membuatnya melayang di udara dengan tatapan syok. "Ka-kagami…-kun?"

Kagami tak menyahut. Ia memperhatikan sepasang sayap tulang itu kembali dihempaskan ke arah mereka. Kagami buru-buru memeluk tubuh Kuroko, mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa luas.

Namun iblis tulang itu juga bisa terbang. Ia melayang meski tak menggunakan sayap. Sepasang sayap tulang itu terus menyerang Kagami.

"Sialan!" Kagai berdecak marah. "Akan kubunuh dia!"

"JANGAN!"

Teriakan Kuroko membuat Kagami terkejut. Ia menatap Kuroko yang langsung memegangi satu tangan Kagami yang bebas sebelum tangan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bisa melukai iblis tersebut.

Kuroko memohon dengan suara gemetar. "Dia…dia Otoosan-ku. Meski aku tahu sekarang dia berbeda, dia tetap Otoosan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kumohon jangan lukai dia, Kagami-kun."

"Tapi_"

Kalimat Kagami terpotong saat sayap itu menyapu di langit, menabrak tubuh Kagami kencang dan membuat mereka berdua terpelanting menuju permukaan. Kagami memeluk Kuroko erat dan mereka jatuh menghantam tanah.

Meski dilindungi Kagami, Kuroko yang hanya manusia biasa tentu merasakan sakit saat punggungnya menghantam tanah. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Meski begitu kesadarannya tidak menghilang.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk pasrah. Ia menengadah, menatap sang ayah yang benar-benar menakutkan sekarang. Entah kenapa Kuroko bisa menemukan sosok sang ayah muncul di sisi iblis yang memakai tubuh ayahnya.

"_Ya… Tetsuya… Lari!"_

Suara Otoosan!

Kedua tangan Kuroko mendadak gemetar. Ia mencengkram lengan Kagami dengan tetap lurus menatap sang ayah ketakutan. "Kagami-kun…" panggilnya pelan, "Otoosan disana. Otoosan masih ada di dalam tubuh itu. Kumohon, Kagami-kun… Tolong Otoosan."

Kagami terdiam. Ditatapnya iblis itu serba salah. Kalau Kuroko mengatakan hal itu, Kagami tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kagami tak bisa membunuh iblis itu sebelum ia melepaskan ayah Kuroko.

Tapi…bagaimana caranya?

~oOoOoOo~

Menyapu bersih seluruh wilayah Tokyo dari iblis pemberontak bukan hal mudah. Meski seorang pangeran, meski sangat kuat, jika harus melepas kekuatan disana-sini sendirian tentu seorang Akashi pun akan kelelahan dibuatnya. Untuk malam ini, mungkin sudah belasan kali Akashi melepas kekuatannya untuk memusnahkan aura gelap di seluruh kota.

Para iblis pemberontak itu benar-benar mengajaknya bermain malam ini. Sial.

Pemberontakan sekelompok iblis ini memang karena sang raja iblis, yang merupakan ayah Akashi, memutuskan akan mengangkat sang putra menjadi generasi penerus dalam waktu dekat ini. Tentu bagi mereka, Akashi yang terbilang masih iblis muda tak pantas jadi raja mereka. Karena itu, sejak hari dimana keputusan itu dibuat, Akashi selalu diincar bahaya. Banyak iblis pemberontak yang berusaha membunuhnya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Akashi tidak bisa berada di dekat Kuroko. Ia tahu, jika ia nekad bersama dengan anak itu, maka Kuroko pun akan terkena imbasnya. Itu satu-satunya yang tak boleh dibiarkan terjadi.

Hanya saja sekarang sudah terlambat—mungkin.

Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berharga bagi Akashi.

"Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, mereka bisa benar-benar mengacau seisi Tokyo." Geram Akashi marah sambil menatap sekumpulan aura gelap yang baru saja ia musnahkan.

Aura itu membaur di langit seperti serpihan debu, terbang tertiup angin dan menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

DEG. Namun detik berikutnya dada Akashi berdegup cepat, saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sadarlah Akashi kini ia berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Kuroko. Dan sekitar dua puluh meter ke arah utara adalah taman dimana ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yang lebih membuat Akashi terkejut adalah ia merasakan kekuatan Kagami muncul sangat kuat, lalu melebur di langit dan perlahan kekuatan itu menghilang.

Sesuatu terjadi—terhadap Kagami.

"Tetsuya…"

~oOoOoOo~

"Khukhukhu~" Ayah Kuroko tertawa nyaring saat memandangi tubuh Kagami yang berantakan. Asap hitam keluar dari permukaan kulit Kagami ketika ia diserang habis-habisan oleh sang iblis. Meski begitu, Kagami masih hidup. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa membalas.

Jika ia melukai tubuh itu, maka ayah Kuroko akan terluka.

"Sialan…"

Iblis itu kini melirik Kuroko, "Tetsuya… Kemarilah…" Nada suara menyeramkannya menghilang. Digantikan dengan suara sang ayah yang sangat Kuroko rindukan. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko seakan melihat ayahnya berada di sisi iblis itu. Ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Otoosan…"

Kagami mematung saat melihat Kuroko berjalan mendekati iblis itu. "O-ooi, Kuroko temee! Jangan kesana!" Baru saja Kagami ingin bergerak, menarik Kuroko, namun ia kembali menempel di tanah ketika empat belenggu tulang muncul dari bawah tanah dan mengekang kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"KUROKO!"

Bagai terhipnotis, Kuroko tak mendengar teriakan Kagami. Kedua iris baby blue itu menatap kosong sang ayah yang melambai dan tersenyum kepadanya. Perlahan tangan Kuroko menggapai udara, seakan berusaha meraih tangan itu.

Kuroko sangat merindukannya. Otoosan-nya…

"Otoosan…"

"Benar, Tetsuya. Kemarilah… Ini Otoosan. Kita akan hidup bersama lagi…"

"Otoosan…" Kini seulas senyum kebahagiaan muncul di wajah Kuroko ketika ia berhasil meraih tangan sang ayah. Kuroko sontak memeluknya tanpa ragu. Menikmati belaian lembut sang ayah yang mengusap rambutnya.

Kagami panik, ia berontak sekuat mungkin. "KUROKO! Oii, Kuroko! BUKA MATAMU! Dia bukan ayahmu!"

"Tidakkah kau merindukan Otoosan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku sangat merindukan Otoosan." Bisiknya.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah ayah Kuroko, tepat ketika ia mengarahkan ujung jemarinya yang meruncing tepat di belakang pundak Kuroko, siap menembus pundak itu dengan sekali serangan.

"KUROKO!"

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya… Ayo mati bersama dengan Otoosan…"

Wajah Kagami pucat. "Sialan! Kurokoooooo!"

ZRAT.

DEG. Kejadian itu berlangsung sepersekian detik. Sangat cepat. Ketika sebuah cakaran mengenai satu sayap tulang si iblis pemberontak, membuat sayap itu patah dan terjatuh di tanah lalu melebur menjadi abu.

Iblis itu mendorong Kuroko, membuat tubuhnya jatuh berdebum di tanah dan berteriak histeris. Barulah Kuroko sadar dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sedangkan tulang yang mengekang Kagami menghilang.

Akashi berdiri di belakang iblis itu. Kedua matanya marah dan menyala.

"A-akashi…-kun…"

"Akashi!"

Aura gelap muncul dari sekujur tubuh Akashi. Sadar akan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar itu, sang iblis mendadak ketakutan. Setengah tertatih, ia bergerak mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Akashi yang siap-siap mengamuk.

"Akan kubunuh…siapapun yang melukai Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi sama sekali tak mendengar teriakan Kuroko. Pikirannya terlanjur diluar batas kendali begitu ia melihat Kuroko nyaris mati tertancap jari-jari runcing iblis itu tadi. Kedua iris merah-emas itu menyala terang, ia menyeringai menakutkan. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di hadapan wajahnya, memperlihatkan jemari dan kuku-kuku yang runcing seakan-akan meminta darah korbannya.

"Pa-pangeran iblis~" Iblis itu melenguh frustasi. Ia ketakutan. "Kalau kau melukaiku…maka manusia ini juga akan mati!"

"Aku tak peduli."

DEG. Kuroko mematung.

"Kau melukai Tetsuya…"

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun_"

"KUROKO!" Sebelum Kuroko berlari menghampiri Akashi, Kagami sudah menahan tangannya. "Jangan dekati Akashi! Kau bisa mati!"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko bergerak gelisah. "Tapi Otoosan-ku bisa mati!"

"Cih!"

Aura gelap yang berpendar dari tubuh Akashi tampak semakin kuat. Udara malam terasa semakin dingin dan tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka semua seakan terhipnotis oleh kekuatan Akashi sang pangeran iblis.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menghilang, membuat iblis pemberontak itu terkesiap. Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama mengejapkan mata atas pergerakan sedetikan itu. Satu detik berikutnya Akashi sudah berada di belakang sang iblis pemberontak, menebas sayapnya lagi dan membuat iblis itu berteriak histeris.

"Otoosan!"

Tubuh iblis itu oleng. Dengan kaki-kakinya ia berusaha berlari menghindari Akashi. Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat kentara itu membuatnya kehilangan nyali untuk bertarung. Jika ia tidak kabur, maka ia akan mati. Bagi seorang iblis tingkat rendah baginya, mustahil bisa mengalahkan seorang pangeran iblis seperti Akashi.

Namun sebelum ia bisa mengambil langkah, Akashi sudah menghilang lagi dan muncul tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Iblis itu terkejut, jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan wajah panik. Apalagi saat jemari runcing Akashi kini sudah diarahkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Akashi menyeringai, "Kau akan mati…"

"Tidak…"

Akashi mengayunkan tangannya.

"JANGAAN!" Dan detik itu juga Kuroko berlari ke tempatnya, memeluk Akashi dari belakang seerat yang ia bisa. "Jangan, Akashi-kun, kumohon! Dia Otoosan-ku! Jangan bunuh Otoosan, kumohon padamu!" Kuroko menangis. Demi apa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menangis begitu ia memeluk Akashi.

Air mata itu tampaknya membuat Akashi kembali sadar. Perlahan jemari runcingnya berubah normal dan dengan mengejapkan mata, ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kuroko. "Tetsuya…" panggilnya pelan.

Kuroko memeluknya semakin erat. "Jangan bunuh dia…"

Hal itu digunakan sang iblis untuk beranjak bangun. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi ia untuk menyerang mumpung Akashi tampak lengah karena pelukan Kuroko. Dengan sangat cepat, ia mengayunkan jemari runcingnya ke arah Akashi.

Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya, menatap iblis itu dingin. Kagami menghentakkan kakinya, bergerak secepat yang ia bisa menghampiri iblis itu. Dan dua serangan bersamaan pun diterima sang iblis. Ketika Akashi mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah iblis itu, cahaya merah muncul, menyerang tubuh sang iblis yang tiba-tiba terhentak meninggalkan tubuh ayah Kuroko. Saat itulah Kagami mengayunkan jemarinya dan menebas tubuh iblis itu menjadi dua bagian.

"AAAAA!" lengkingan panjang membahana malam itu. Dan tubuh iblis yang telah terpotong itu hancur menjadi serpihan debu, hilang tertiup angin malam.

BRUGH. Tinggallah tubuh ayah Kuroko yang jatuh di tanah.

"Otoosan!" Kuroko menghampirinya, bersimpuh dan mengangkat kepala sang ayah hati-hati. "Otoosan! Otoosan, bangun! Otoosan jangan mati!" tangisnya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia tak mau sang ayah meninggalkannya. Meski sang ayah berubah, sering memukulnya, Kuroko tetap menyayanginya.

Kagami bersimpuh di sisi Kuroko. "Dia tidak mati, Kuroko. Iblis yang merasukinya telah keluar dan dibunuh."

"Otoosan…"

"Selama ini iblis itu bersarang di tubuh ayahmu. Semenjak kematian ibumu, hati ayahmu kacau dan dengan mudah iblis menjadikannya tempat tinggal. Karena itulah ayahmu berubah drastis dan menjadi sangat kasar. Ketika Akashi mengetahuinya, awalnya ia berniat menghabisi ayahmu dan iblis itu. Tapi begitu melihatmu, ia pun berubah pikiran. Akashi memilih menemuimu dan akhirnya ia berjanji akan menjemputmu kelak. Karena itu kukatakan Akashi selalu meperhatikanmu." Kagami berbicara panjang lebar dan di akhir kalimat, ia menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap Akashi yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tubuh Kuroko gemetar. Ia menoleh menatap Akashi. "Jadi, Akashi-kun…sudah tahu semua sejak awal?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Ketika mereka tahu aku menaruh perhatian terhadapmu, para iblis pemberontak itu pun berniat memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkanku. Karena itu kuminta Taiga melindungimu sebelum aku bisa melakukannya." Akashi kini melangkah dan bersimpuh dibelakang Kuroko, menepuk pundak pemuda itu lembut.

Kedua mata Akashi terpejam, seakan ia hendak meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. "Tapi mulai sekarang aku telah memutuskannya." Bisiknya kemudian. "Akan kutinggalkan dunia iblis. Melihat kejadian tadi membuatku tak bisa menutup mata darimu lagi, Tetsuya. Aku akan di sisimu. Aku akan melindungimu. Seperti janji yang kuucapkan padamu dulu."

Hati Kuroko mendadak terasa hangat. Air mata kembali menetes dan ia mengangguk dihadapan Akashi. "Akashi-kun…terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan lalu menatap Kagami yang juga memandanginya, "Kagami-kun…terima kasih."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**OMAKE I**

.

Kuroko duduk di tepi tempat tidur sang ayah, di rumah sakit Tokyo. Ini hari ketiga sang ayah dirawat disana karena kondisi yang agak buruk. Kedua kakinya terasa lumpuh, seakan-akan telah bertahun-tahun ia tak lagi berjalan. Yang bisa ia lakukan sementara hanya berbaring sekarang. Paling tidak sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih sampai bisa berjalan.

Kedua iris biru terangnya menatap Kuroko yang tengah memandanginya. "Tetsuya…"

"Ya, Otoosan?"

Tangan sang ayah bergerak pelan, berusaha meraih kepala sang anak. Begitu ia menumpukan tangannya di atas kepala Kuroko, perlahan ia mengusap rambut biru itu lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Otoosan…"

Kedua mata Otoosan mengejap. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa-apaan ini, Tetsuya? Padahal kita bertemu setiap hari, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali Otoosan tidak melihatmu. Ketika tersadar, kau benar-benar sudah dewasa. Apa yang terjadi padaku…" bisiknya lirih seakan telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Kuroko berkedip beberapa kali agar air matanya tidak keluar. Diraihnya tangan sang ayah lembut, didekapnya hati-hati. "Otoosan. Aku merindukanmu…"

"Otoosan juga sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Kedua ayah-anak itu terdiam sejenak saat angin berhembus masuk dari jendela kamar rumah sakit. Membuat tirai putih tipis yang ada disana bergerak lembut.

"Lalu, Tetsuya, kedua pria berambut merah yang Otoosan lihat kemarin. Siapa mereka? Temanmu?"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Mereka orang yang berharga untukku."

.

**OMAKE II**

.

Sempit… Itu yang Kuroko rasakan ketika ia berusaha berguling malas di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya enggan terbuka meski dering nyaring jam weker sudah sampai ditelinganya. Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Ia masih ingin tidur sedikit lebih lama.

"Tetsuya…bangun…"

Kuroko yang tadinya berusaha berbalik, mendadak diam. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencerna suara siapa yang tadi berbicara.

Bukan suara Kagami.

Tunggu…dia memanggil Kuroko dengan…Tetsuya?

DEG. Kedua mata Kuroko langsung terbuka. Tubuh Kuroko terhimpit di tembok dan segera ia menoleh kebelakang karena merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya hati-hati. Wajah Kuroko memerah seketika itu juga.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

"AKASHI-KUN!"

.

Sampai di sekolah, Kuroko duduk termenung di kursinya. Kagami yang sejak tadi berbicara sengaja ia acuhkan karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Akashi yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di rumah. Apa yang Akashi lakukan? Entah. Kuroko hanya berharap pangeran iblis itu tidak membuat masalah di rumahnya.

Mendapati Akashi berada di sisinya ketika ia terbangun tadi, cukup membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

Tiba-tiba Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. "Minna-san, harap tenang. Hari ini, akan ada seorang murid pindahan lagi ke kelas ini."

Seketika kelas hening. Sensei mengisyaratkan kepada seseorang di balik pintu kelas untuk masuk. Saat itulah wajah Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama tercengang ketika Akashi melenggang dengan gaya tenang ke depan kelas.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Sapa Akashi sekenanya.

Sensei mengangguk sambil menggosok dagunya. "Akashi-kun adalah murid pindahan dari Kyoto dan kuharap kalian bisa membantunya disini. Nah, Akashi-kun, kursimu_"

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di dekat Kuroko Tetsuya."

Déjà vu.

Kuroko langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa di kelas. Dulu Kagami, sekarang seorang murid baru juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ada apa diantara ketiga pemuda itu sebenarnya?

Sebelum Sensei mengatakan apapun, Akashi sudah melangkah ke meja Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih memandangi Akashi dalam keheningan ketika kedua bola mata biru dan merah itu saling bertemu.

Perlahan Akashi menunduk, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Tetsuya. Sesuatu yang membuat kelas langsung berteriak heboh dengan fanservice pagi ini. Kagami menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan.

"AKASHI!"

Rona merah kini menghiasi kedua pipi Tetsuya.

"Akashi…-kun?"

"Mohon bantuannya, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya lembut.

.

* * *

.

A/N :

TAMAAAATTT!

Akhirnya tamat! hurray! xD

ah, minna~ maaf jika endingnya menggantung dan kurang sesuai yaa.. tapi aku harap kalian menyukai ceita ini.

thanks buat semua reviewS, favS, followS dan alertS-nya.

see you in the other story..

.

Sign,

InfiKiss ^^


End file.
